Lord of The Cartoons
by Boolia
Summary: My cartoon version of Lord of the Flies by William Golding! Poof, Telly, Max, Gary, Lerry Koopa, Kirby, Odie, Pichu, and Goddard all get strandend on a desert island when thier ship sank. Without thier gardians and water, can they survive on thier own?
1. Prologue

Lord of the Cartoons

Prologue

"Look guys!" Cosmo said excitedly, floating above the bow of the S.S. Cartoons. "I'm _king _of the world!"

"Oh _yeah_!" Timmy challenged. The 10 year old boy stood on the bow with his godfather. He was trying to catch his balance.

"Well I'm _prince _of the world!"

"Oh _yeah _well…" Cosmo looked at his son, Poof.

"Poof is _princess_ of the world!"

"_Cosmo_, Poof is a _boy_!" Timmy told him. "Princes are _boys,_ prince_sses_ are _girls!_ There's a big difference in the two!"

"What's the big difference?" Cosmo asked.

"It all depends on gender sweetie!" Wanda told her husband.

"Ok then, how about Poof is queen then!" Cosmo decided.

_"Nope_!" Timmy said stepping on the floor. "Poof has to be a _girl,_ and a princess's mom for _that t_o happen!"

"You may have a crown Cosmo." Timmy said. "But you still have no clue what _royalty_ is!"

"I have more than that!" Cosmo explained. "I have a wand and wings too!" He showed Timmy his wand and his wings. Then he sighed.

"Gosh," he began. "All this royalty stuff is confusing me Timmy!" Wanda giggled a little, and then leaned on her husband.

"How about this then?" she suggested. "Timmy and Poof are princes, I am the queen, and you…:" She tickled her hubby's chin. "You are my brave and noble king."

"Ok, I'm good with that!" Cosmo said.

That's the sprit Cosmo!" Timmy encourged him.

"Poof, poof!" Poof added wiggleling his arms and legs.

"Can't you believe we're _actually _on a ship Patrick?" SpongeBob asked the chubby pink sea star.

"_Nope!"_ Patrick answered. "I can not believe it SpongeBob!"

"This is soooo exciting!" SpongeBob said. "We can play sports, we can eat fancy meals, we can swim, and we can watch shows/movies,"

"And we can _sleep_!" Patrick added proudly.

"You can already sleep Patrick." Squidward reminded the starfish.

"Yeah I know!" he admitted. "But I never slept on a fancy ship before!"

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay a wile!" Sandy said. She ran towards the lawn chairs. "You boys have fun!"

"_Bye Sandy_!" SpongeBob and Patrick both waved goodbye to their descending friend.

"I'm going to go paint something!" Squidward heading towards the art center.

"Meanwhile I'm going to beg the captain to make this trip free. Wish me luck!" Mr. Krabs headed toward the captain quarters. After they wished him luck, SpongeBob turned to Patrick.

"What do you want to do Pat?" SpongeBob asked. "Play tennis?"

"Ok!" Patrick declared.

"Then, let's _go!"_

"Meow!" Gary slithered to watch them play. They passed by Grimer and Charmander who was playing table tennis.

"Now Stitch, this is a cruise ship!" Lilo told the alien. "So you have to _behave!_"

"_Oga toga_!" Stitch saluted.

"Good _boy!"_

"_Ooh_, this ship knows fashion!" With that, Pleakly put away his magazine, and then put on his shopping hat. "Well, I'm off to the shops!"

"Aloha Pleakly!" Lilo waved goodbye. Jumba and Stitch did the same. When Pleakly was gone, Jumba turned to Lilo.

"Come on, let's ditch the one eyed noodle!" Jumba told Lilo.

"Well ok! She agreed. She fallowed Jumba. "Come on Stitch!" Stitch went after them. "I sure hope Pleakly knows where we are!"

On the top deck, one of a toad was keeping watch. He looked into his binoculars. The sky up ahead didn't look too prominseing. The sky was all dark and gloomy looking, it began to rain a little, there was going to be a major storm soon!

"Oh my gosh!!" Toad said in shock. He quickly put away his binoculars, and ran to the captain's quarters.

"I got to tell the captain!"

When he got there, he knocked on Toadsworth door rapidly. When Toad was about to give up hope, the door opened, and Toad fell in.

Are you ok?" Waddle Doo asked, holding the door open.

""Yeah I'm ok!" Toad said on the floor, rubbing his cheek. "I just fell on my…" then Toad saw Toadsworth. Some Waddle Doos were in the middle of watching Toadsworth take his bath. A waddle Dee was trying to steel the ship with his short stubby hands. Toad stood up.

"_Toadsworth!_" He said. "You got to help! A storm is coming; we'll all parish if we don't _do_ something!" Toadsworth looked at Toad like he was crazy, and burst out laughing.

"I'm serious!" Toad jumped and shouted. "The ship can't handle a storm, and we'll all die!"  
"That's _nonsense_!" Toadsworth stopped laughing. A storm's not coming, besides this ship is _unsinkable_!"

"That's _exactly_ what they said about the Titanic, and what happened? It hit an iceberg and sank, we'll all gonna _die!!"_

Yeah but unlike the Titanic, this is 2008, not 1959!"

"The ship sank in 1912 you crazy captain, we'll all gonna _die!!"_ Toad was jumping madly and shouting.

"Don't lose your diapers!" Toad looked down at himself and gasped.

"This is not a diaper!" Toad shouted reputedly.

"Whatever!" Toadsworth took a sip from his tea, and looked at the grey clods from the port hole.

"_Goodness gravy_!" He shouted, spitting tea all over some Waddle Dees. They tried to shake the tea off their faces. "A storm's coming; the ship can't handle such conditions! We're all gonna die!" He looked at the wet Waddle Dees. "Well don't just stand there, the ship's in danger!"

All at once the Waddle Dees burst into life; some of them ran into each other! Toadsworth hopped out, put on a towel around his waist, and then scurried to the loudspeaker to make his speech.

"Attention passengers!" The mike boomed. All the cartoons were listening intently. "A mighty storm is soon approaching. If we don't get off this ship right now, we're all going to die!" The cartoons screamed and scurried to get ready to get on the safety boats. "If you don't make it out alive, then Bon Voyage!"

After Toadsworth's speech, he looked at Toad.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Get the safety boats and make sure everyone put on their life vests!"

"Right! I knew that!" Toadsworth pressed the safety boats button.

"Come on Kirby, the boat's going to sink!!" Tiff told Kirby, running with Kirby and her brother.

"Yeah, you don't want to die do you?" Tuff asked.

"_Poyoh!"_ Kirby madly shook his head.

"Then we better hustle junior!" Tokkori told him, flying.

"Poyoh, poyoh!" They passed by Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba who just grabbed Pleakly and ran for cover.

_"AHHHHHHHH_!" Charmander screamed, while holding his tail, and running at top speed. "My tail's going to get wet; my tail's going to go out!"

"Look at the bright side Charmander!" Grimer comforted and ran with his friend. "At least we all are getting our exercise!"

"Hurry _up _Pichu!" Stinger called to Pichu, who had been playing in the bathroom for hours. "The ship is going to sink soon!"

"Just a mimute boss!" Pichu shouted to his boss. "I'll be out normetarlyly!"

"Well _hurry_ up, this ship might go down any minute!"

"I'm _hurrying!"_ Then Kirby and the gang ran past.

"What you waiting for?" Tokkori asked Stinger. "Can't you see this is no time to mess around buster?"

"I'm waiting for Pichu." Stinger said. "He's…"

"Never mind about him!" The bird told the scorpion. "Can't you see this is life or death we're running for? Come on, _move_ it!" Before Stinger had a chance, Tokkori began to push him with his beak.

Pichu got out the bathroom, and looked around. Where was Stinger?

"Boss?" he called out, freighted. "_Boss?_ I hate to be alome!" He wandered around looking for his boss.

"Come on Kirby, this way!" Tiff shouted. Kirby ran behind of Tuff, Tokkori, and Tiff.

"Poyoh?" Kirby stopped and looked around. He jumped up excitedly when he saw the buffet room. He couldn't resist all that food, and ran inside.

"Come on Chibi!" Telly told the running robot. "We got to move if we want to make it out alive!" Then Telly saw Kirby in the buffet.

"Be right back Chibi!" He flew to where Kirby was, who was eating the cake!

"It's ok honey, mommy's got you!" Wanda said as she held onto Poof. "It's just a little storm, so there's nothing to be scared of!"

"Poof?" Poof wondered what those grey clouds in the sky were, he didn't like them one bit.

"Poof!" He quietly slipped out of his mother's grasp when he felt a raindrop on his head. He looked around, and found the closet shelter he could find, with was the buffet. He went inside to get warm.

Pretty soon the buffet was filled with cartoons! Gary went in after he lost SpongeBob and friends, Larry Koopa went in to hide from his brothers and sister from hide and Seek, Odie went in for a nap, Goddard went in for a bone on the floor, Pichu came in to see if his boss was there, and Max came in to tell everybody to get out like Telly was.

"Poof, poof!" Poof was excited when he saw the food. He was so excited that he threw away his rattle!

"Where's Poof?" Wanda asked when they all got in the little boat. "Where's my baby? We can't leave without our baby!" She was about to fly off, when lighting flashed through the sky, Toadsworth lowered the enormous boat into the water, and they all saw the giant ship sink into the blue.

"Poof?" Meanwhile, Poof noticed that his rattle wasn't in his hand. He began to cry loudly.

"Don't cry without your rattle Poof!" Telly flew to cover Poof's mouth. "Remember, when you cry without you rattle; bad things happens! So let's go before we all…" Suddenly they felt a violent shake.

"Earthmaquake!" Pichu cried. Every cartoon went crazy, and ran around the room except Kirby, Telli, Max, and Poof. Kirby knew they were sinking, and began to suck up all the food!

"No Kirby, we might need those!" Max warned, but it was too late! Kirby has already sucked up all the food! Kirby looked and smiled.

"Poyoh!" He said, cheerfully.

Suddenly, water rushed into the buffet! Every cartoon screamed when the water came in. The ceiling began to crack. The boat began to shift, while stuff fell on the cartoons heads!

Then the water carried our heroes out of the room and into the sea!


	2. Chapter 1: The sound of the Magic Conch

Chapter 1: The Sound of the Magic Conch

"That's _it!_" Wanda said after the ship went down. "I can't take this anymore; I got to find my _baby!"_ She began to fly away, but Cosmo pulled her back in.

"_No_ Wanda!" He cried. "Don't leave! Poof could be _anywhere!_"

"You're right Cosmo!" Wanda sighed.

"I _am?_" Cosmo asked. Wanda put her hands to her face, and began to cry in her lap.

"What are we going to do?" She sobbed. "We lost Poof too many times already, what if this time he's gone for good? I may never see my little baby boy _again!!"_

"Yeah you are pretty bad parents!" Patrick explained. "If you lost your son like four times!" Mr. Krabs then bonked the laughing Patrick on the head, making him dazed.

"Don't cry honey!" Cosmo consoled his wife. "We'll find Poof soon I hope, you're see!

"I hope so too Cosmo!" Wanda sobbed. "But we don't even know where he is _this _time!"

"Looks like this is a job for…." Charmander looked around. "Grimer, I left my Cherlock Holmes costume at home!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Grimer shrugged. "Ask him to poof you up a temporary one!" he pointed his slimy hand towards Cosmo.

"Can you poof me up a Sherlock Holmes costume?" Charmander asked the green haired fairy, who was comforting her teary wife.

"Sure!" he raised his wand. "One Sherlock Homes outfit coming up!" Poof! A Sherlock Holmes outfit appeared in the air.

"Thanks!" Charmander put it on, and then jumped into the air.

"Charlock Holmes!" he shouted.

"And his assistant, Grimsby!" Grimer added wearing a Watson hat. Charmander then noticed the water underneath him. He screamed, and then clung to Grimsby tightly.

"_WATERRRR!"_ he screamed. "If my tail gets wet, I'm done for!" He shivered.

"Well, that's it for Charlock and Grimsby!" Squidward moaned. Suddenly, Grimer noticed something in the water.

"Wait, what is _that?_" He pointed to the floating object. Wanda flew to the object in the water, and picked it up.

"It's Poof's rattle!" she explained. She floated back to the boat, and showed everybody.

"Oh my _gosh!_" Cosmo cried. "Poof _never_ leaves his rattle by its lonesome before except that time we all shrank, so Poof _must_ be close by!"

"Wish that were true Cosmo!" Wanda told her husband. "But his rattle was floating here by it self! He still could be anywhere!" She held Poof's rattle to her cheek! "Oh we just _got_ to find him!" Tear drops fell from her cheek.

"I hear you Wanda!" SpongeBob stiffly agreed. "I want my ger beir back!" SpongeBob and Patrick both burst out crying.

"And I want my friend to be happy again!" Patrick cried.

"Don't worry!" Charmander said, trying to cheer everybody up. "Charlock and Grimsby are on the case to find the missing cartoons!"

"Really!?" Wanda looked up hopeful. "We're going to get my son back?"

_"Yeah_!" Grimer replied. "Solving mysteries are our new _hobby!_"

"See Wanda?" Timmy told her. "It looks like we'll find your son and my god brother _after all_!" The happy parents just smiled. SpongeBob and Patrick stopped crying.

"Really!?" SpongeBob asked. "We're going to get Gary back?"

"And my ice cream?" Patrick added.

_"Yeah_!" Grimer answered. "Well except Patrick's ice cream, but _yeah_!" The other boats overheard and went by their boat.

"Find my buddy Pichu?" Stinger asked hopefully.

"Find Odie?" Jon asked. Garfield popped his head out by his owner.

"Yeah so I can kick the stupid mutt off the table again?" Jon looked at Garfield angrily.

"What?" The fat cat looked up at his mad owner. "Can't I say how much I'm going to miss him?"

"Find my dog Goddard?"

"Find my brother Max?"

"Find Kirby?"

"Find Lerry even through King Daddy doesn't want to?" Junior wanted to know. Bowser slapped his face.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah_!"

"Find my cane?" Toad looked at what Toadsworth was using as an oar.

"You're using your cane as an _oar_ captain!" Toad pointed out. Toadsworth looked at his cane, and hugged it tightly.

"Don't you ever leave me again canie!" He told his cane. "You almost gave daddy a heart attack?" He kissed his cane as if it was a child.

"Why is our Captain like Mr. Krabs in some ways?" Squidward sighed.

"We'll find your love ones guys!" Charmander told them. "We'll die trying, or my name isn't Charlock Holmes!

_"HURRRAAAYYY_!" the cartoons cheered. Then every boat set off, searching for their loved ones.

Telly awoke, spat out sand from his mouth, and then looked around. The scenery all looked unfamiliar to him.

"Where am I"? He wondered aloud. Telly was shocked when he herd an answer.

"It looks like we all got shipwrecked on a deserted island!" Max observed, cleaning his sand cover glasses. Telly looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"We got stranded on an uncivilized island?" Telly asked.

"Yup, looks like it to me!"

"Where is everybody then? Poof, Kirby, and Pichu needs special caring, they can't look after _themselves_!" Max put on his glasses.

"Beats me! All I know is that we're on a deserted island and that's _that_!" Then Telly noticed something in the water.

"Hey, what's that in the water?" Max looked at it, picked it up from the water, and then cleaned it off till it was shiny again.

"It looks like a conch." He told Telly. "But not any ol' conch, it's The _Magic _Conch!" Telly snatched the conch, looking excited.

"This is great!" he said. "When they hear it, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy will come and save us!" Telly flew above a rocky platform.

"Uh, Telly I don't think…" But he was interrupted by the conch's call.

"They can't hear us from way out here." Max finished. "Oh well!" he shrugged. "It's worth a try I guess!"

Pretty soon, heads poked out from the bushes.

"Well at least _some_ cartoons are answering our call!" Max said. Cartoons came running from their hiding places. Telly put down the conch when they were all there.

"Where are Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy?" Telly asked.

"They're too far away to hear it!" Max explained. "They're elderly, they don't have _super hearing_!"

"Hear that Barnacle Boy?" Mermaid Man said at Shady Shoals. "Is that the conch signal?"

"Oh brother!" Barnacle Boy said to himself. He turned to his elderly assistant. "No you old' coot!" He told him. "That's just the fire drill, and probably a jellyfish buzzing from outside!"

"Fire?!" Mermaid man asked.

"Yeah, but it's just a drill so…"

"Come on Barnacle Boy! Someone _EVIL_ must've started a fire to burn this place down!"

"No listen it's not that, it's just…"

"Come on, we must find this evil doer and put an end to this!"

"No, it's…"

"_AWAY!_" He went into action.

"Oh brother!" Barnacle Boy slapped himself.

Meanwhile, Telly gave up on calling for help. Pichu and Poof quickly ran in the middle. Pichu thinking it was Stinger; Poof thinking it was his mom. They both froze when they realized that the call was only from Telly.

"Mama?" Poof asked.

"Hey, you're not my mama!" Pichu observed. "You're a _imposter_! Nothimg but a silly _imposter!"_

"You're right Pichu!" Telly said. "I'm not you're mama."

"Goods!" Pichu told him. "Becaumse I dom't want you to be my mama!"

"Mama?" Poof was teary eyed now. He was about to cry.

"_No_!" Telly shushed him. "_Shhh_, _please_ don't cry, we'll find your mama and dada soon! Just don't you worry!"

"Yeah, stop wining you big lil' _crybaby_!" Lerry walked from the bushes.

_"Lerry_!" Telly said, getting up. "Poof's _only a_ baby; you shouldn't talk to him like that!"

"I can talk _however _I want!" Lerry snapped. He bent down to Poof. "Isn't twat write you're wimpy crybaby? You miss your mama and dada?" Poof had tears in his eyes, and began to whimper. "Go ahead, _cry!_ Cry your wittle heart out!"

"_Knock_ it off Lerry!" Max said to Poof's defense. "Can't you see he's _just_ a baby? It's _normal _for him to cry, all babies do that!" Lerry stood up to Max's level.

"Oh _really_?! Who's going to stop me? _You_, _four eyes_?" Max looked hurt.

"_STOP IT_!!" Telly shouted with the conch in his hand. "He's _Max_, not four eyes! Now we need a leader who's it going to be?" There was silent. Telly tried again.

"I said, we need a leader, who do you vote for?"

"_Ooooh!_" Pichu said. "Vote for the TV robot with the tranpet!"

"Anyone else?" All the cartoons chanted for Telly, except Lerry. The pets jumped for Telly.

"_Ok!_" Telly decided. "I'm chief then!" All the cartoons cheered at once.

"_Rules_!" Everyone settled down." One, no one talks without the conch and everyone must be absolutequiet when that person is talking. Two, this is an island, so we all must behave, and follow these rules until we are rescued. Three, we must build a fire in order to get rescued. Any questions?" Lerry stepped forward.

"Four!" He added. He looked at the cartoons. "Anybody who disobeys the rules gets _savery _punished!"

"Well they get punished!" Telly agr_eed. _"But not_ severely! _I mean, we're not their parents/owners/boss. So we got to be _careful_ at how we punish them!"

_"Fine_!" Lerry said as he crossed his arms. "But that how I'll punish them if I were leader!"

"Ok Lerry!" Telly said. "Since you are sometimes violent, you can be our hunter that gets our food!" Lerry looked at Telly.

"What happened to all that food on the ship? We were in the buffet when we that stupid fairy crybaby made us get _stranded!"_

"I'm afraid Kirby ate all of our food." Max told Lerry. Lerry looked at Kirby.

_"Poyoh!"_ Kirby said, trying to look innocent.

"You _stupid _pink puff!!" Lerry shouted. He started throwing rocks at the pink star warrior. "You ate our entire food supply?! Morton will do the same if it was a wedding cake, but _still! _You and that _crybaby_ got no brains whatsoever!" Kirby was getting hurt as the rocks hit him.

"_STOP!_" Telly told Lerry, protecting Kirby. Kirby looked up at his bodyguard, looking happy. "Poof and Kirby are only _babies_! They can't help it, they don't know what they're doing, they're too _young!"_ Lerry stopped throwing rocks and set it down. "I'm _chief, _and you're _haunter!" _Lerry looked from the hopeful Kirby to Telly.

"_Fine!"_ he gave up. "But I still think babies have no clue at what's going on! Anyway, I need two assistants!"

"How about Kirby and Pichu?" Telly suggested. "Since they both have special powers!" Lerry looked at the begging Pichu and the hopping Kirby.

"_Fine_!" he finally said. "They can be my assistants!" Pichu and Kirby cheered at their new jobs; they both ran by Lerry's side.

"I an a haumter!" Pichu said, excitedly. "I cam't wait to tell boss what brave work I've dome!" He looked at Poof, Odie, Goddard, and Gary, and started kicking sand in their faces. "I gommas be am hero and you're _nots_!" They coughed at the upcoming flying sand.

"Well, we should go!" Lerry told his two assistants.

"_Poyoh_!" Kirby agreed.

_"Rights_!" Pichu added, stopping the sand flying. "Let's gome! I an _weady_!" Kirby and Pichu followed the departing koopaling.

"_Meow!"_ Gary meowed from under the sand. They all shook off the sand, when Telly spoke.

"_Ok!_" Telly ordered. The rest listened contently. "Now we do not know when we're going home, so Max, Goddard, and I will build all of our shelters! The rest of you guys can play on the beach in the meantime!" The cartoons fallowed Telly and Max on the beach. Max, Goddard, and Telly all followed to work on the huts, while Odie and Poof played down by the water.


	3. Chapter 2: The Fire and The Huts

Chapter 2: The fire and the Huts

Chapter 2: The fire and the Huts

Meanwhile, Lerry and his assistants saw a pig having a drink of water. It was a hyrulerian pig.

"We foumd a pig! We foumd a pig! Oh joys!" Pichu shouted, jumping for joy.

_"Poyoh_!" Kirby cheered.

_"Shhhh!_" Lerry shushed them as they all hid in a bush. "We don't want the pig to hear us, so be _quiet!_" They got quiet, as they watched the pig drink. Lerry gave him and his assistants some sticks and stones to throw at the pig.

"Here!" he said. Kirby and Pichu grabbed the ammo. "We can kill the pig with these on my signal!"

"Oh boy!" Pichu said. "I's gomma be a pig nerderer!"

"But remember Pichu," Lerry reminded the electric mouse. "Make sure you throw at the _pig_, and not keep them for yourself!" Pichu saluted.

"Dom't worry!" Pichu said. "I will only use these as plammed!"

"Good now wait till I say go but not now!" They waited until the pig was done drinking and trotted away. "1, 2, 3, GO!" Lerry and Kirby burst into action. The pig squealed, and tried to get away; but Lerry held the pig still, while Kirby threw his stones and sticks at the pig.

"Oh!! So _that _was the sigmal!" Pichu realized. "_Conimg _Lerry!" he went out to help. The three attacked the pig to death.

When the pig was done for, the three carried the body to the beach.

"Poof!" The fairy baby said, admiring his finished sand castle.

"_Bark, bark_!!" Odie barked in approval. The baby laughed, as the slobbery mutt was licking all over his face!

"We're _back!!"_ Lerry shouted, when they came back.

"Amd we _killed _a pig!" Pichu added as he ran over Poof's sandcastle.

"Poof!" Poof was about to cry loudly, when Pichu threw a stone at him.

"Oh _cam_ it you crybaby!" Pichu yelled at Poof. "Eveyome kmows I an cuter then yous!"

_"Grrrr!"_ Odie growled at Pichu.

"Wells, its _trum!"_ Pichu bragged as he went away. Poof build another sand castle.

"Poof!" he said, when finished. Then he looked at it, the castle reminded the little fairy of his parent's castle back in Timmy's fishbowl back home. He got tears in his eyes.

"Mama? Dada?" Odie laid by the baby's side.

"_Bark!"_ Odie comforted him. Poof petted him, as his tail wagged. He fought back his tears as he remembered his parents.

"Well we got the kill!" Lerry approached Telly, Max, and Goddard.

"Let's see it!" Telly said.

"Right! Kirby, bring it her!"

"Pyro!" Kirby dragged the dead pig behind him.

"That looks like a mighty fine pig!" Max pointed out. "It's a good thing that none of us are vegetarian, or we might never survive this island! All the fruit here are stale!" Kirby jumped up and down, licking his lips.

"Them let's eats _alweady!"_ Pichu said. Cone om, I'n staved!"

"_Poyoh, poyoh!"_ Kirby agreed, hopping.

"Ok." Telly told them. "But let's make a fire first, so we'll hopefully get rescued _while _we eat!" Kirby, Pichu, and Lerry all looked for some fire wood.

"Telly, we can't just light a fire _willy-nilly_!" Max told him. "We need something to get the fire going!"

"_Hmmmm_, you have a point!" Telly looked at Max with a scary face. "That can be _arranged!_" Telly looked scary! Max stepped back, terrified.

"Uh Telly, what're you doing? Telly!"

"If we can't start a fire, we'll going to go on what we _have_!"

"T-Telly you're s-scaring me! What do you mean on what we have? Telly? Telly?!" Lerry looked at Max.

"His _glasses_!" the koopaling realized. "Get it Pichu!"

_"Rights_!" Pichu leapt out at Max.

"What?" He screamed while the electric mouse attacked him. "Are you mad?! I need those to see clearly! _Nooooo!_"

"_Gots it!"_ Pichu said when he had Max's glasses in his hand.

"Bring it here then!" Pichu ran with the glasses in his mouth, and then handed them to Lerry. Max sat up, everything was blurry to him! He stood up, and walked slowly.

"_Perfect!"_ He said, grabbing the glasses. He rubbed the lens against a stick, a little fire appeared. Lerry handed the glasses back to Pichu, then threw the fired stick in the middle of the firewood. The fire roared with flames!

"Burm baby_, burm_!" Pichu shouted to the rising flames and smoke.

"_Psst_ Goddard!" Telly whispered to the robot dog. Goddard walked over, and leaned to listen to Telly.

"I need you to go and get Poof and Odie over here so we can eat. Can you do that?"

"_Bark, bark_!" Goddard replied, nodding his head.

"_Good!_ Now, _go_ get them boy!"

"_Bark_, _bark_!" Goddard raced off to fetch the fairy baby and the mutt, while the others got ready for their meal.

When all the cartoons were busy eating like pigs (especialy Kirby), Poof just sat there, just looking at the meat in his lap.

"Poof?" he wondered.

"What's wrong wimpy crybaby?" Lerry wanted to know. "My kill isn't _good _enough for you?" he snickered.

"_You're_ kill?" Pichu looked up at Lerry. "I wrougts me and Kirby helped yous, wom't we a _tean_?"

"You shut up _Pichu!_" Lerry told him. "You're in _my_ group; _I _get to decide who gets the credit. It's going to be all _me_!"

Okam!" Pichu decided, he cross his arms, disappointed. "Buts I thinks you shouldm't take all the credits. I works hard to makes that kill!"

"_Lerry_," Telly told him. "Poof was only born in _February;_ he hasn't had to eat pig meat before!"

"Well he needs to stop being a crybaby, and suck it up!" Lerry said, taking a piece of meat and eating it. ""He needs to _learn_ to try something new and stop being a brat about it!"

_"Lerry Koopa_!" Telly scolded him, he was mad now. "Poof's only an infant, you can't force him too" Suddenly, Pichu picked up Poof's meat, and jammed it in the baby's mouth.

"_Eat _darm yous!" he shouted.

_"Pichu_!!" Telly gasped in shock. "What have you _done?!"_

"I fed him the meats!" Pichu answered. "Now he cam't be a winpy crybaby!" Poof slowly munched on the meat, and then swallowed it.

_"Poof, poof_!" He said happily, licking his lips. He ate some more of his meat quickly.

"_See?_!" Lerry told them. "Always try something new each day!" Max and Telly just looked at him shocked.

"Bedtime everyone!" Telly called. Lerry quickly ran to his hut for a good nights sleep. The others looked at the stars, each piecing their loved ones that they all missed dearly. Telly went up to Gary.

"You missed SpongeBob, don't you?"

"Meow!" Gary replied, looking at the stars. Then his tears started pouring down from his wet eyes.

"_Meow, meow_!" he sobbed (I-I miss him _terribly!_ Ever since I roamed three years ago, I made a promise to myself to _never ever_ leave him again! Did I break my vow Telly? I fell awfully _guilty_! Did I _break_ my vow to never ever roam from home?) Telly approached the homesick snail.

"_No, no_ Gary!" Telly consoled him. Gary looked up, still teary eyed. "Gary, this wasn't your fault we'll on this island! It wasn't _anyone's_ fault!" Gary looked down. "We're here by _mistake_! Our ship didn't sink on purpose; it sank because of a mighty storm. So, it's not your fault! You got to believe that Gary!" Gary looked up.

"Meow!" he said (I guess you're right Telly! It's not my fault; I'll try to be strong like my owner would be!)

"_That_'s the sprit Gary!" Telly patted the snail on the back. "I knew you'll never give up hope!"

"Poof, it's time to go night- night!" Max told the youngest cartoon. The baby was looking at the stars, imaging all the wonderful times he had already with his parents and god brother.

"Mama?" He looked at his one piece of hair remembering his first haircut. "Dada? Timmy?" Max sighed.

"I know you miss you parents and god brother Poof." Max told the sad baby. "I miss my parents and my sister too. But I _know _we'll find them again! You'll see!" Poof just looked at the stars again.

When all the cartoons were tired, and went back to their huts; Pichu looked at the stars a bit longer.

"Oh boss!" He said to himself. "Why did I have to be a fool amd rum away fron you? Why cam't I be safes in you're arns omce nore?" With depression in his heart, Pichu began to sing.

_"Where are you boss? Why cam't I fimd yous? Why has you gome away?" _He started walking back to his, Poof's, and Kirby's hut. "_Why oh why have you gome away!" _When he was at their hut, he jumped in his bed and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Savages!

Chapter 3: Savages!

Five days went by, and they _still _were on the island! Lerry _despised_ Telly's leadership. If he was leader, Lerry was _sure_ he'll do a thousand times better then a tiny robot TV could. On the sixth day, he couldn't stand it anymore; he _needed_ to be leader.

"Who's going to join my tribe?" He rudely blurted out at an assembly, without holding the magic conch.

"_What_?!" Telly asked shocked.

"You can't talk!" Max pointed out. "You don't have the conch shell!"

"_Shut up_ four eyes!" Lerry said. "And yes I can! We'll getting nowhere with Telly's stupid leadership; I'm quitting the tribe!" He faced the other cartoons again. "So, who's joining my tribe?" he demanded to know.

"_Nobody!_" Telly shouted. He went and looked directly in Lerry's face. "Because all you going to do are force cartoons to be your _slaves_ while you build your own island empire!"

"I will _not_!" Lerry snapped, and pushed Telly to the ground. He turned around once more. "Now who's going to join my tribe??"

"_Nobody!_" Telly repeated, getting up. But to his and Max's surprise, every cartoon agreed.

"Perfect than, let's go!" The cartoons followed Lerry to what they call "Cartoon Castle Rock".

"You guys are making a _huge_ mistake!" Telly cried out. Max held him back. "Lerry is a _bad guy_, there's no telling what he is going to do to you! You're be savages!"

"Calm down Telly!" Max said.

"Do you hear me? _Savages!"_

_"Sorrys_!" Pichu said. "Buts it loos likes yous lost _losers_!" He stuck out his tongue at them.

_"Pichu_!" Lerry called from the distance.

_"Conimg_!" Pichu called and rushed to the others. Max let go of Telly.

"Max?" he said. "I can't understand what I'm doing wrong!"

"What you mean?" Max asked.

"My _leadership_ skills!" Telly replied. "I mean, maybe Lerry's right; maybe he is the better leader than me!"

"That's not true!" Max sat down by Telly. "Look, you're a great leader Telly!"

"But if Lerry's such a creep, I mean why did everyone choose him just now?"

"Lerry is a creep you're right about that. But, sometimes you have to give people a chance_, even_ bad guys! We give Team Rocket a chance once and a while, why not Lerry? The important thing is for us to get off of this island and back where we belong!"

"I guess you're right!" Telly said. "I should give Lerry a chance!"

"All _right_ Telly; that's the sprit!"

_"Poof_!!" They heard him shout later in the day. Telly and Max ran to the beach. Poof was in the water, and he was being chased by a hungry Sharkpedo!"

_"WE'RE COMING POOF_!!" Telly hollered. He and Max raced towards the water.

"_Poof! Poof_!" he dodged the Sharkpedo's bite, as he swam for his life!

_"Pyro_!" Kirby took a deep breath, and went to help Poof. Goddard flew with his helicopter after him.

_"Pyroooo_!" Kirby punched and kicked the Sharkpedo. With one final kick; Kirby sent the Sharkpedo sailing into the ocean with a splash! Sharkpedo lost the battle, and swam away. Kirby took a few little breaths and went to Poof.

"I got you Poof!" Max said, he put his arm across the fairy baby; then he, Goddard, and Kirby guided him to shore. Odie who was on shore, barked crazily while they got closer.

When they got to shore; Odie licked the soaking Poof madly, Poof laughed. Pichu and Lerry watched; Lerry didn't look at _all_ happy.

"My tribe!" he told them; the laughter died away as they looked up at Lerry. "Tend the fire, _NOW!"_ They all went slowly to start the fire. Telly looked at Lerry.

"Why didn't you rescue Poof?" he asked.

"Poof doesn't need _any_ help, he can do it _himself_! He's a _fairy_ for goodness sake!"

"He's _only_ a baby for the final time!"

"Besides he can't do magic without his rattle!" Max added. "You should have saved him!"

"You should have saved him!" Lerry imitated. "_Yeah right_! Poof just needs to learn to grow up like _you_!" he gently pushed Max; he looked at his tribe and back. "Oh yeah, we need you glasses again. _Pysk!_" He took Max's glasses, and then ran to his tribe.

"Hey _come back,_ I need _those!"_

"Don't worry, _we _will get them_!_" Telly said. He and Max then went to Cartoon Castle Rock.

Lerry walked towards Cartoon Castle Rock when Gary jumped down in the way.

_"Meow_!" the snail meowed angry. (How can you do that Lerry?! I know you're evil, but this is evil to the _extreme!_ You've become another Paul! Absolute _savages_!)

"Out of the ways _snail brains_!" Lerry ordered. Gary didn't bulge.

"Out of the way or I'll beat you to a pulp!" Gary scared, hid in his shell while Lerry raised his fist.

"That's _better_!" Lerry marched onward. "Now, _come on_!" Gary followed the blue haired koopaling.

"Ready?" Telly asked when he and Max were under Cartoon Castle Rock.

"_Ready _Telly!" Max told him. "I'll do _anything _for my glasses!"

"Here, you hold the conch while I consult with Lerry." Telly gave the conch to Max to hold. Telly took a deep breath, and flew by Lerry. Lerry looked at Telly, everyone stopped talking.

"What you want loser mini TV?" Lerry commanded.

"We want Max's glasses back!" Telly said. Lerry laughed. "You know Max can't see without them, we want them back _now _Lerry!"

"Tat nots da omly phimg tat we stolem!" Pichu announced. Telly looked at the pile of wood. He looked at Lerry.

"You stole our fire too?" he asked. Lerry just laughed again. "We could've given you the fire if you just asked, but no, you had to be crooks and take it from us! We _want _both of them back now Lerry!"

"Can't you believe these guys?!" He laughed. "They want _their_ stuff back!" He and Pichu laughed and laughed.

"Yeah rights, likes we'll give tier stuff backs!" Lerry looked at the mad Telly, and stopped laughing.

"Or you were serous?" Telly just glared at him.

"What's more important?" Max shouted from below. "To be uncivilized savages like you are? Or to be normal and reasoned like me and Telly are?" The cartoons listened to Max's tirade.

"What's more important? To have rules and live in peace? Or break them and kill?"

"What's more important to…?"

"Tat _enoghs_!" Pichu decided. He went over to a boulder, and then pushed it towards Max. The rock went rolling down!

"Max, _look out_!" Telly shouted. Max screamed as the giant rock hit him. He fell to the ground. The conch broke into powder and dust.

"Coming Max!" Telly flew down to Max's side.

"Hmmph!" Lerry just said." What foolish babies!" The cartoons just looked at him, shocked at what had just happened.

"What you starring at?" Lerry asked. "Get back to work you weaklings!"

"Yeahs, gets backs to works!" Pichu added.

"_Pichu!_" Pichu looked up. "Who's in charge?" Pichu looked down.

"Oh yeahs, sorrys news boss."

"That's right! I'm you new boss since you old one abandoned you."

"But Boss dim't dos tat. He're _nevers _dos a phimg likes tats! He's too caremaring, mice, loveinging, amd…"

"Just shut up and you cartoons _get_ back to work!" All the cartoons burst into life, Lerry just went to take a sunbathe.

Meanwhile, Telly led Max down to the beach. Max, now with a sprained ankle, had a sore red spot on his right leg. They went to the beach to figure out what to do next about those now uncivilized savages.


	5. Chapter 4: Miricles Can Happen when you

Chapter 4: Miracles Can Happen when you Least Expect

"Does it hurt Max?" Telly asked him on the beach. Max was sitting in the shade.

"When I stand up, it does!" Max replied. He sighed. "How can Pichu and Lerry be so cruel to us? Don't they want to be _rescued_?"

"They act like they don't care." Telly agreed. He flew up. "Ok, your leg should be ok for now. You stay here; I'll go talk to Lerry and settle this once and for all!" Max gasped, and quickly looked at the true chief.

"No!" he said. "Are you crazy?! There's no telling what they'll do to you! You will get hurt, or worse _killed!_ If this wasn't a kid's story, I would've _died_! You can't go, _No,_ I won't let you!" Max grab Telly's arm.

"I'm sorry, I got to go Max." He said, he wigged his hand free. Max stood up.

"Ow! He sat back down. "Telly, I'll go with you!"

"_No_! You got to stay here; you can't walk with your sore leg. Max look, we can't _live_ like this! Somebody got to take a stand, somebody has to say no and put an immediate halt to this! If nobody else is wise enough to do this, it got to be _me!_ I'll be okay!"

"You're right!" Max said. "You can do it Telly, I know you can! You are truly a remarkable leader." Telly smiled.

"Thanks Max. I'll be back soon!" He flew towards their location.

"Good luck!"

_"Guys_!" Telly shouted when he saw Gary, Kirby, Poof, Goddard, and Odie. "_Psst guys!" _The cartoons looked at him.

"Guys listen; you got to help me make sense with Lerry! I mean you guys can't _possibly_ live like this! Now _come on, _let's get out of here and talk with him!"

"Meow1" Gary told him (I'm afraid we can't Telly, I mean we _want_ to leave, but they won't let us! Trust me Telly; this is the _last_ place that we all want to be!)

"Then let's _go_! Remember you guys don't have to do things that you think is wrong! Please come with me, we'll take care of this together! But that won't happen if you guys come with me!" Gary looked around, and sighed.

"Meow! (Telly, you got to leave _now!_)

"But guys?"

"Meow!" (Look Lerry and Pichu are going to _do_ you; they're going to kill you!)

"But why? What did I do?"

"Meow!" (Lerry can't live with you anymore, so he and Pichu are going to smoke you out!)

"That's absolute savage! Now come on, we got to get you guys out of here and fast!"

"Meow!" (No, go!)

"But guys!"

"_Meow_!" (_GO_!") Telly didn't speak another word. He just dashed of.

"Cone om guys! You gots to works!" Pichu told them. The cartoons got to work.

"Yous knowm wat Lerry?" Pichu told him at the fire. He was fanning him while he laid on the sand." I dom't phink Telly is evils, I meam he wamts to be resamacued, amd tat wat we wamts! So, why cam't you amb him nake up amb we cam just be friembs?"

"Pichu you want to be rescued, don't you?"

"Yes, I dos!"

"Then shut up! Stinger abandoned you, remember!" Pichu looked angry.

"Boss _didm't_ abandeded me!" Pichu yelled. "He'll _nots_ like you, he're _nevers_ dos tat!"

_"Whatever_! You're boss is pretty stupid for just ditching you on a deserted island through." Pichu madly threw the big leaf in the fire.

"TELLY WAS _WIGHT!_ YOU _ARE _EVILS, MORE EVILS THEM ME! IF YOUS TALKS ABOT MY LOVIMGS BOSS LIKE TATS, I'N LEAVEIMG AMB TAT'S _FIMAL_! AFTER ALL EVEMS EVILS DUNB POKEMENON HAS _FEELIMGS _TOO!" Pichu walked away!

"Fine leave!" Lerry said. "I don't care, I got more weaklings to work for me, I don't need you! Gary watched as Pichu walked madly passed. Gary looked at the others behind him.

"_Meow!_" He told everybody (Telly and Pichu are right guys! Come on, if a not very bright electric mouse can take a stand, so can we!" The cartoons agreed, and started to leave.

"Hey, where you'll all going?" Lerry commanded to know, when he saw the retreating cartoons. "Come back, you can't leave! You all got to help build my empire!" Poof turned to Lerry, and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Why you little…!" Poof flew away before Lerry could do anything to him.

_"FINE_!!" He yelled after them. "Go! I don't need you anyways!" He grabbed the big leaf, and started winding the fire. "If this how you all feel about me, I'll eliminate you all too!" He snickered as the flames rose. "King Dad will _love _my evil ways!"

_"Telly, Telly_!" Pichu yelled after Telly. Telly looked as Pichu came forward. "Lerry's gomma snoke you out! I dom't kmow wat tats meams, but sonetimg tells me its nots good!"

"Pichu, I thought you were on Lerry's side!"

"Mots amynore! He callmed boss supids, so I quit his twibe!" Telly got happy tears in his eyes.

"You know for an evil un bright Pichu, I'm still proud of you Pichu!"

"I knows! Me too, I'n so happy with nyselvf!" The other cartoons started coming.

"Gary, what are you guys doing here?" Telly wanted to know.

"Meow!" Gary replied (You were right Telly, we're with you al the way!)

_"Poof, poof_!"

_"Poyah, poyah_!"

"_Bark, bark_!" The dogs happily barked at the same time. "Tears started spilling out of Telly's eyes.

"_Thank_s guys!" He said, wiping away his tears. "You guys are the best!" The cartoons smiled. Then Poof started laughing with joy.

"Poofs, whys are yous laufimg?" Pichu asked. "I's dom't sees amyping fumy abouts a bruetimifil nonent!"

"I don't know." Telly admitted. "But, it must be _something!_"

"Meow?" (Hey when Poof laughs without his rattle, doesn't good things happen? So maybe…" Then they heard something like a low bout call in the distance.

"We'll _shaved_!" Pichu shouted excitedly. "Wes cam all mow gos _hone!_" Poof stopped laughing, and then they all went towards the noise. Pichu was right, there was a ship!

"_Yamg! Ne firs_!" Pichu ran for the ship. Kirby, Odie, and Goddard jumped for joy, and they followed the Pichu, excitedly.

"Hey!" Telly discovered. He looked at Poof. "I guess Poof really wanted to go home, so he knew his laugh will save us!" he rubbed the fairy baby's head, Poof laughed. "Thanks Poof!" Then he, Poof, and Gary headed towards the ship. Lerry ran past Pichu, Odie, Goddard, and Kirby.

"Too slow_, suckers_!" He laughed as he went on the ship.

"Looks likes mo ome chamged at all!" Pichu observed.

"Are you three all right?" Chief Bookum asked who was there by the ship.

"I pimks so!" Pichu told him.

"Is there a leader here?" The police cappy asked. Pichu was about to say something when Telly reached them with Poof and Gary.

"I am!" Telly spoke up. The cappy looked at him.

"Well you were all lucky." He said. "We saw the fire smoke, and herd a baby's laugh with our hearing devices."

"But we didn't…" Then Telly stopped, he just wanted to get off, so he didn't think it was important at the moment.

"Well come on, we better not keep your fallow cartoons worry any longer!"

"Wait, I'll get Max!" Telly went to fetch Max.

The others ran to their overjoyed loved ones, and hugged them as if they've been on the island for years. The loved ones cried with joy as their retuned cartoons reunited with them.

"_Awwwwe!_ Doesn't happy endings always make you want to cry?" Charmander asked Grimer. They were watching on the entryway. They both had on their detective outfits.

"They sure do buddy" Grimer agreed. "They _sure_ do!!" Then the two both broke out crying as they hugged each other.

When Telly returned with Max, all the happy cartoons went back on the ship as they set sail.


End file.
